


Heal Me

by ActWriteLoveDie



Series: The Tale of Two Lieutenants [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActWriteLoveDie/pseuds/ActWriteLoveDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James gets injured and sick. Steve takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heal Me

"Don't get mad at me. You're the one who decided to wear the worst possible armor on a planet that's practically all water and raining almost nonstop."

 

"It has extra places for me to hold my heat sinks and special rounds." James grumbles, "Besides, you're one to talk. I was still wearin' more than you out there."

"I wasn't planning on seeing any action outside of the shuttle. You were." Cortez emphasizes his point by pressing the fresh gauze to the wound on Vega's back. He gets some profanity from the man for his trouble.

"Yeah, well, I don't think wearin' something else woulda stopped me from catching this cold." Steve just rolls his eyes and keeps securing the bandage. "It was cold out there, man. You gotta admit that."

"Only if you admit that you need to stop acting like a child and go see Doctor Chakwas." Cortez gives Vega a small pat on the good shoulder, silently telling his friend that he's done. "It's 2186, Mister Vega. There are cures and vaccines for practically everything."

"Why should I do that when I got you to take care of me, Esteban?" James just turns enough to grin and wink directly at the shuttle pilot. Steve tells himself he can't be bothered enough to actually answer the question. He's still smiling to himself as he gets back to work on fixing the Kodiak.


End file.
